Tino's Adventures of Happily Ever After
''Tino's Adventures of Happily Ever After ''is another Weekenders/Filmation crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530 and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The film begins with a recap of what happened in Tino Tonitini Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs provided by the Looking Glass. Following the Queen's demise, her demon minions of the Realm of Doom with the inclusion of Scowl the Owl and Batso the Bat celebrate that they won't have to work for her anymore. Just then, The Dazzlings, Shredder, Dr. Facilier, Victoria Best, Lil' Gideon, Grizzle, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Badalf, Count Geoffrey and Kurumi Tokisaki and the Evil Queen's brother, the wizard Lord Maliss arrive at the castle and finds that his sister is not there. Lord Maliss then threatens the Looking Glass on where his sister is. The Looking Glass reveals to Lord Malice and his goons that the Queen died when trying to harm Tino, his friends, and Snow White, who is now betrothed to the Prince. An enraged Lord Maliss then takes control of the Queen's castle and her minions and vows that Snow White and her Prince will pay for his sister's death. He then transforms into a dragon and flies off with the other villains, plus Scowl and Batso not far behind. Snow White and the Prince are riding the Prince's horse to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs to visit them. When the Prince is kidnapped by Lord Malice and the villains, Snow White flees to the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and collapses upon exhaustion. When she wakes up, she reunites with Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike the Dog, Wallflower Blush, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Nella, Trinket, Garrett, and Clod, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sakura Avalon, Yin, Yang, Leo and Luna, and they introduces them to The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Funshine, Oopsy, Share, Cheer, Grumpy, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy Corduroy and meets the Dwarfs' female cousins the Seven "Dwarfelles" Muddy, Sunburn, Blossom, Marina, Critterina, Moonbeam, and Thunderella. The Dwarfelles inform Snow White and Tino and the others that the Seven Dwarfs opened up a mine in the next kingdom and that they moved in to their cottage. After the Dwarfelles hearing Snow White mention that the Prince was captured by The Dazzlings and their army of villains, Muddy comes up with the idea to see Mother Nature and ask her for her help in finding the Prince. Back at the castle, Lord Malice and the villans consults with the Looking Glass who informs Lord Malice and the other villains that the Dwarfelles are living in the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and that Snow White and Tino Tonitini and the others are there. Upon the Looking Glass showing that Snow White, Tino Tonitini, and the Dwarfelles are heading toward Rainbow Falls, Lord Malice takes off stating that Scowl had better not get in his way again. Scowl and Batso take the opportunity to hide. Arriving at Mother Nature's sanctuary at Rainbow Falls, Snow White, Tino, the others, and the Dwarfelles encounter a talking Sunflower who is one of the "hired help" for Mother Nature. Upon meeting Mother Nature, Snow White and Tino and the others introduces theirselves and tells Mother Nature that the Dwarfelles said that she could help. Mother Nature speaks to the Dwarfelles holding Thunderella accountable for not mastering her powers and accuses the other Dwarfelles of misusing the powers that she gave them and are supposed to work together to help Mother Nature. As Snow White tries to get Mother Nature to give Thunderella a chance, the sound of the villains and Lord Malice's dragon form is heard. Mother Nature then shoots with lightning causing him to crash to the ground and reverts back to normal as Mother Nature then splits the ground. When Mother Nature demands that Lord Malice and the other villains leave, Count Geoffrey tells Snow White that the Prince is held in the castle and Dr. Facilier states that Mother Nature can't stop him and the other villains there. Lord Malice then assumes his dragon form and leaves with the other villains. Snow White convinces Mother Nature to let the Dwarfelles help her in rescuing the prince and Mother Nature then sends them on their way with the directions to Lord Malice's castle in the Realm of Doom. Upon reaching a cave that leads into the Realm of Doom, Tino, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles encounter a strange cloaked humanoid they call the "Shadow Man" before a flash flood washes them out of the cave and near Lord Malice's castle. At Lord Malice's castle, the Looking Glass tells Lord Malice that it will be tough for Snow White to find his castle. Scowl and Batso are shown hiding in the dungeon when the villains and Lord Malice sends his one-horned wolves and Dr. Facilier's Shadow minions to catch Snow White and Tino and his friends and dispose of the Dwarfelles. Batso sneezing on Scowl's cigar smoke ended up giving Scowl away to Lord Malice. Lord Malice then grabs Scowl stating that he will something to keep him occupied while Snow White and the others are being captured. When the Shadow Minions and Lord Malice's wolves close in on Tino, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles that night, Moonbeam wakes up and notices the them. Sunburn then has Critterina communicate with wolves with Critterina telling the other Dwarfelles that the wolves will have them for dessert. When cornered on the cliff, Tino, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles run into the "Shadow Man" who knocks down a tree for Tino, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles to cross. The tree falls into the abyss with the wolves and the Shadow Minions along with it. Upon seeing this in the looking glass, Lord Malice and the other villians gets angered and decides to take care of the job themselves as it shows Scowl over a boiling pot with the candle slowly burning away the ropes. the other villans, and Lord Malice in his dragon form manages to successfully capture Snow White and Tino and the others. When Batso arrives and finds Scowl hanging over a pot, he tells Batso to blow out the candle. Though the rope breaks, Scowl misses the pot. Upon seeing Lord Malice, and the villains return to the castle, Scowl tells Batso that they'd better leave. Scowl and Batso end up running into the Dwarfelles and unknowingly let them into the castle. This ended up causing the demons to scramble to capture them. Snow White and the others then awakens in the presence of the Prince who then takes them through a secret passage. When the Dwarfelles catch up and wonder where Lord Malice and the other villains have taken them, the Looking Glass states that "beneath the Queen lies a secret door." After searching the area, they find a panel to the hidden door underneath the Queen's bust. Snow White and the others are then taken to where they will be petrified by a magic red cloak as the Prince turns out to be Lord Malice in disguise. As he is about to place a cape that will petrify them, Lord Malice is then attacked by the "Shadow Man" as the petrifying cloak falls on a vicious lizard. As Lord Malice defeats the "Shadow Man," the Dwarfelles arrive. After failed attacks by the Dwarfelles, Lord Malice throws the petrifying cloak on them except for Thunderella. Thunderella finally gains control of her powers and helps Snow White subdue Lord Malice. Then As Tino and his friends Battle the Villains, The Digimon proceed to Digi-volve as they battle the villains, Squire Flicker grabs the Talisman and smashes it into pieces and sending Facilier dragged to the underworld, Then the Dragon Knights' Pokemon appear and soon finishing the The Sirens off Destroying them, As soon as Lord Malice is trapped under the cape, a massive thunderstorm is created. Lord Malice is then forcibly transformed into his dragon state, and then hit with several bolts of lightning, stunning him. Lastly his head transforms back into its human state, and he becomes complete stone, The Dazzlings and the other villains runs away. As the sun shines onto the castle, Snow White mourns the "Shadow Man" until Mother Nature arrives. It turns out that the "Shadow Man" was actually the Prince all along transformed into that state by the villains. Upon allowing the Dwarfelles to attend Snow White's wedding, Mother Nature states that the Dwarfelles have proven themselves to her. Mother Nature also ends up taking Scowl and Batso in as apprentices. Upon his cigar being removed, Scowl discovers that he can breathe again and tells Batso that working for Mother Nature won't be so bad. Snow White then hugs the Prince as they begin to live happily ever after. Trivia *The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Funshine, Oopsy, Share, Cheer, Grumpy, WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy Corduroy, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Dazzlings, Shredder, Dr. Facilier, Victoria Best, Lil' Gideon, Grizzle, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Count Geoffrey and Kurumi Tokisaki guest stars in this film. *The Dazzlings, Shredder, Dr. Facilier, Victoria Best, Lil' Gideon, Grizzle, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Count Geoffrey and Kurumi Tokisaki will work for Lord Malice. *Some Day My Prince Will Come by Ashley Tisdale will be the music for the end credits. Transcript Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue/Leo and Luna *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Akira Golz as Princess Nella *Samantha Hahn as Trinklet *Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett *Matthew Gumley as Clod *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Tara Strong as Sci-Twi *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog *Rocio Baranona as Natalie Blackstone *Michelle Molineux as Hannah Whitehouse *Roger Rhodes as Mepple *Angie Beers as Mipple *Kris Rundle as Porun *Josh Grelle as Shido Itsuka *Michelle Rojas as Tohka Yatogami *Bryn Apprill as Kotori Itsuka *Tia Ballard as Yoshino *Michelle Lee as Origami Tobiichi *Felecia Angelle as Mana Takamiya *Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto *Ian James Corlett as Funshine *Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy *Tracy Moore as Share *Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer *Scott McNeil as Grumpy *Edward Glen as Squire Flicker *Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame and Yin *Aron Tager as King Allfire *Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle *Juan Chloran as Sir Loungelot *Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/The Wandering Minstrel *John Stocker as Sir Burnevere *Richard Waugh as Sir Galahot/Cinder and Clinker *Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath *Dannah Phirman as Becky Botsford/Wordgirl *Scott McCord as Yang *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Michael Lindsey as Agumon and Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Michael Reisz as Matt Ishida *Kirk Thronton as Gabumon *Colleen O' Shaunghnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi/Doraemon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Wendee Lee as T.K. Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines/Victoria Best *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan/Soos Ramirez *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *Jason Biggs as Leonardo *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Sean Astin as Raphael *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Irene Cara as Snow White *Malcom McDowell as Lord Maliss *Phyllis Diller as Mother Nature *Michael Horton as the Prince *Dom Deluise as the Looking Glass *Carol Channing as Muddy *Zsa Zsa Gabor as Blossom *Linda Gary as Marina/Critterina *Jonathan Harris as the Sunflower *Sally Kellerman as Sunburn *Tracey Ullman as Moonbeam/Thunderella *Frank Welker as Batso the Bat *Edward Asner as Scowl the Owl *Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle *Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk *Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze *Shannon Chan-Kent as Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Cedric Smith as Count Geoffrey *Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder *Chris Critelli as Badalf the Wicked Wizard *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Mark Oliver as Grizzle *Thurop Van Orman as Lil' Gideon *Alexis Tipton as Kurumi Tokisaki Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Magical films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Filmation Crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Aron Tager Category:Films dedicated to Linda Gary Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise